polysitonfandomcom-20200215-history
Asia Eaters
Asia Eaters represent one of the most successful Infantid tribes of Segmentum Asia, second only to Evil Baby Corporation. Asia Eaters are noted for quick adaptation and innate magic capability unseen in most infantid tribes. Likewise, the Asia Eaters also seem to have generally higher intelligence, having a high proportion of tinkerbabies and smartsmiths, giving the tribe the access to space travel. Given Asia Eaters' uncannily high affinity for magic, Asia Eaters field unique troops dubbed Runebabies, named so given the seemingly formalized scribbling that causes magical effects seem to resemble runes. Social State Like any other Infantid tribes, the Evil Baby Corporation operates in a semi-Social Darwinist principles, although (or because) they are also libertarian in terms of scope of government, mainly because of the babies' resistance to taxation, even in kind. While the Evil Baby Corporation grew so large as to require satraps, the Asia Eaters are somewhat different: while Evil Baby Corporation is a unified tribe and a centralized one, the Asia Eaters are much less unified, similar to the status under the Spring and Autumn Period of China or the Sengoku period of Japan. In fact, the Asia Eaters are basically defined as an collection of various clans often fighting one another, sometimes teaming up to plunder foreigners usually only to fight among themselves. Given the lack of long-lasting large empires, the Asia Eaters never developed more sophisticated government systems, instead having at most a council of Baby Bosses who are more often bickering among themselves for inane reasons like who gets the best toys. Contact with the Koreans Soon, however, exploration vessels first of the Hwanjosun and later then Baekryeoh scanned the various regions, including Nasar. Some of these were shot down by the Asia Eaters, and eventually the Age of Buccaneers began, where the Asia Eaters focused on finding and hopefully plundering the foreigners' stuff and less on fighting each other. However, cooperation or at least a semblance of it was required given the far superior firepower that these newcomers wielded. Thus, an alliance of all Asia Eaters was formed to better fight and take the loot under the Red Boss, and thus the Asia Eaters started to make their move. The Asia Eaters grew closer to the Koreans first by colonizing the previously unoccupied Hwanin IV, as the Hwanjosun and the Baekryeoh were fighting the Mindae War. As the Baekryeoh prepared for the all-out assault against the Hwanjosun, the Asia Eaters struck, damaging a good portion of the fleet and flouting the plan. The Asia Eaters later on harassed the Hwanjosun fleet attempting to take a major fueling station, and thus the war entered a stalemate between the two original belligerents. The Asia Eaters were able to salvage good gear, and grew confident enough to attack the capitals themselves. This resulted in a massive invasion dealing damage to all three forces involved: the Asia Eaters would be more than decimated, requiring them to take no action until more reinforcement comes, and both the Baekryeoh and the Hwanjosun suffered heavy infrastructure damage and losses. Category:Babies